Hurry
by Swt Cutie
Summary: Ren just do your damn work and then we can fuck, you impatient brat.


**A/n:** Hey guys! So I wrote a thing. A hella gay thing. B) This took such a long time though wow *shitty-ass writer* B(

**Things you need to know:** This is pre-Kyoko, when Ren has just entered the industry and hell yeah he and his manager are fuck buddies woo. I can't seem to change my mind about the whole Yashiro being blonde so yeah it's kinda staying. Ren/Kyoko is still my ultimate ship I just really like Ren/Yashiro action, this pairing doesn't get enough love.

As always- Don't like it don't read it, it's gonna get real homo up in here

* * *

><p>"Yukihito…" Ren purred lowly as one of his hands slithered up the manager's arm. The manager shot him a look. It was never good when Ren called him by his first name.<p>

"Ren, for the last time; you will go through all of these offers properly. I'm not going to baby you; I thought you were serious when you entered show business." The bespectacled man sighed with exasperation.

He had become Ren's manager less than 3 months ago and despite their little age gap, Yashiro being the older one by a couple years, Ren was a _brat._ Yashiro could see the determination and passion towards acting but it was completely ridiculous how childish Ren was behaving.

Ren huffed with indigence and shrugged in that weird American fashion. "Of course I'm serious…I just don't see why you can't just kinda help me out."

Yashiro deadpanned. "Who here is the actor has to leaf through some job offers and who here is the manager who's already doing enough as it is to get them for you in the first place?"

The brunette held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright…" He grabbed a packet from Yashiro's table and fell back on the red couch that didn't quite accommodate Ren's size. _Is that kid even Japanese?_ Yashiro had wondered on many occasions due to his careless attitude and mannerisms.

A few minutes of silence besides rustling papers calmed Yashiro down. It was shortly lived as Ren piped up again. "Can we fuck?" the instantaneous 'No' had the brunette frowning.

"Just a little?" Yashiro turned around from the forms and papers and glared icily.

"_Ren._" the underlying threat his voice held had the actor's eyes darting back to the packet and mumbling under his breath.

Yashiro watched him a second longer to make sure he wasn't going to try anything and turned back to his work.

* * *

><p>The actor set down one packet and picked up another one. There were accumulated stacks of papers and offers on the coffee table after a rather productive hour and a half or so. Ren stretched and let out a noise and tossed the last packet into one of the piles on the coffee table.<p>

"You did a good job, Ren" Yukihito smiled, proud at what his charge had finally accomplished.

Ren sighed and began neatly stacking the reject pile of offers.  
>Yukihito got up and walked over. Kneeling beside the actor, he looked through the offers Ren decided to take: a commercial for cologne, photo shoot for a magazine, an interview, a movie role as well as a couple other things. It was a good sizable stack that would be easy enough to manage.<p>

"I think these are some good choices, Ren. I'll call up the directors now and-" he was promptly cut off by fingers lifting his chin up, face angled at the raven.

"Wha-" soft lips silenced him.

"Don't you think I deserve a reward, Yukihito? I did what you told me to, right?" The actor smiled widely.

"Ren, I have to call up the directors as soon as possible-" The hand on his chin tightened ever so slightly.

"You can do that later, I want my reward." The raven's tone lowered and his breath warmly brushed Yukihito's parted lips.

It was a languid, slow kiss. The blonde finds himself leaning into it despite himself "Hn..." He sighs contently when Ren moves and bites his jaw lightly, moving toward his ear.

Then he feels himself being tugged forward, Yukihito breaks them apart and stands up to straddle the actor, still coming up short compared to him.

"You're a spoiled brat you know that?" Yukihito scoffs but meets Ren with each kiss. He bites and tugs at Ren's redden lips and they part with a low groan.

He feels hands sneak under his t-shirt and trace the contours of his back before sliding down and squeezing his ass through his sweat pants.

Ren keeps one hand on Yukihito's ass, gently kneading and the other goes up to play with his nipple through the fabric. He pinches it and chuckles at the slight start in the other man's body. Ren gives his manager a peck before he bends down slightly and press kisses on the blonde's chest, he can feel the heat through the shirt and smirks when he finds his left nipple. The raven unabashedly licks the fabric and wets it through while sucking and nibbling the hardening nub.  
>"God, Ren" he tugs the actor's raven locks away from his chest.<p>

Yukihito sits back and tugs his shirt up and over his head quickly and goes in to pull on Ren's button shirt. _God, who wears button up shirts outside of work?_

"Alright, I got it" The actor fumbled with the buttons but tried to keep his lips in contact with Yukihito's skin.

Yukihito swivels his hips and grinds down _hard_ and Ren lets out a choked noise. "Hmm, better hurry Ren-" He treads his fingers into the raven locks and pulls his head back, hot tongue running up the side of his neck.

The blonde nuzzles the side of his cheek and practically moans in Ren's ear. "Hurry Ren, _faster_ Ren, can't wait."

Yukihito grins slyly as he hears the actor curse; throwing his shirt aside (finally) and meeting him in a sloppy kiss.

"Where's the lube?"

"Bedroom, nightstand." Yukihto swears he hears Ren say something in a different language under his breath. Yukihito moves off of Ren's lap and the actor gets up to retrieve the necessities.

The manager takes this moment to place his glasses in its case off to the side and shuck off his sweat pants and boxers. Ren comes back and sets the items down, unbuckling his pants and removing them as well.

He sits back down on the couch and Yukihito re-straddles Ren. The blonde grabs the lube and drizzles it over his fingers and leans forward to rest his head on the actor's shoulder and other hand holding on his bicep. Yukihito's hand goes between his legs, smearing the lube over his entrance before dipping in. He lets out a shuddering breath as he preps himself.

Ren holds Yukihito's cheeks apart and gropes them as he mouths his manager's collarbone lazily. "R-ready." The blonde nudges the actor and he reaches to grab a condom, ripping it out of its package, rolling it down his member.

"I don't think I've taken you like this before" Yukihito muses as he guides Ren into his pink slicked hole.

He pants and slowly sinks down. "It was always embarrassing…this position." Ren shifts his hips and a noise jumps out of Yukihito's throat.

"That's good to hear" Ren murmurs.

Yukihito starts to move, bringing his hips up before letting himself drop quickly. That draws a moan from both of them and Yukihito begins to move faster, hips bouncing. "Hey, I can tell just now…You got harder didn't you?" Ren groans and his hips jerk up at an angle and Yukihito lets out a yelp that he quickly cuts off.

"Damn right I did." Ren smirks and thrusts at the same angle again. The blonde clasps a hand over his mouth in attempt to stay quiet as Ren rubbed up against his prostate again.

"You're…hnng-!" Ren's fingers snaked down Yukihito's back and rubbed around his sensitive stretched hole.

"Cmon now, you can go faster than that can't you?" He grasped Yukihito's leaking red erection in the other and whispered in his ear.

"Damn it, this is why…why I hate…this position!" Yukihito moved desperately while trying to stay quiet. Not everyone's apartment had the quality of being sound proof.

He was going to come too fast, he felt so good, _god_, so good. Moans would not stop, and Ren was giving him so much stimulation, on his cock, around his rim, on his neck, and filling him up so much.

He couldn't tell what he was saying out loud anymore. Shit, Ren more, faster, harder, yes, just like that. The actor laughed breathlessly, "You're so good, Yukihito."

Even though Yukihito tried to mute himself, pleads and moans spilled from his lips.

Just as Ren twisted his hand _just_ right and thrust up roughly, the blonde could not handle anymore and came, pressing lips to Ren's neck to muffle his cry. His body shuddered and Ren momentarily stopped, his hand milking Yukihito of the last of his orgasm.

Yukihito panted with his eyes scrunched shut and groaned. "Y-you still haven't come yet, keep going, I'm fine." Ren raised an eyebrow in questioned but groaned when he felt Yukihito tighten around him.

"Get your damn reward, you brat." The blonde nipped at Ren's neck. He growled and began moving again though careful not to over-stimulate the other.

Yukihito murmured into his ear all the while.

"Ah, you're always so good, Ren."

"So good and so _big_."

"Faster, I can take it."

"Come for me." He toyed with one of Ren's rosy nipples and pulled him down for a hard kiss. The blonde swallowed his groans and rocked his hips.

He pulled away from the actor and gazed down at a beautifully wrecked face, similar to his own earlier. Yukihito gave him a small peck and shakily raised his hips off Ren. The brunette slid off the used condom and tied it.

The manager took it from him without a word and stood on trembling legs. Taking slow and steady steps, he made his way to the kitchen. He shot Ren a look behind him when he heard a snort and a barely restrained laugh.

After throwing away the condom, he grabbed one of his gloves off the coffee table and his planner. He nudged Ren aside on the couch and picked up the first offer from the accepted stack, flipping his planner open. He didn't bother putting on his clothes.

He dialed the number and waited. "Ah, hello, this is Ren's manager speaking; I'm calling about the commercial offer. Yes…. Mm-hmm. Ah, is that so? Ahaha no, it's just a mild sore throat, I'm fine, thank you… The 24th at 3 o'clock got it. Thank you very much. Please send Director Morikawa our regards." He ended the call and scribbled in the date on the planner. Ren watched with amusement as he became the diligent manager once again.

"Go be useful and open the window." Yukihito slapped Ren in the thigh and pointed at the window. Ren sighed dramatically and lazily sauntered to the window. He slid it open but lowered the blinds. Can't have people peeking.

"Hey, Yukihito hurry, I want to go eat" the manager looked up from lighting his cigarette and shot Ren a dirty look.

"Just **shut up**" Yukihito chucked his lighter at Ren, successfully nailing him in the stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** How was it? Ok? Kinda ok? Fabulous? Leave a review, fave, message me, whatever it's cool.


End file.
